


Wie Bernstein

by Kyhiala



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Heart-Pirates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Niederlage Don Quichotte Doflamingos auf Dressrosa hatte Trafalgar Law gedacht, dass das Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit nun endgültig abgeschlossen sei. Als eine mysteriöse Gestalt ihn dann auf Zou aufsucht und von ihm verlangt sie zu töten, ist er zunächst mehr als misstrauisch. Doch das Versprechen auf die eine Sache, die er am meisten begehrt, überwiegt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie Bernstein

"Komm her mein Junge, komm näher"  
Die Stimme der vermummten Gestalt klang absolut verführerisch. hypnotisierend.  
"Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er ruhig. Er sah genau, was die Stimme bei seiner Crew auslöste. Aber er würde nicht auf sie hereinfallen. Niemand würde ihn befehligen. Nie wieder.  
"Ich kann deinen größten Wunsch erfüllen."  
Law zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wie sollte das gehen? Sie besaß ja kaum das One Piece.  
Sie kicherte. "Ich sehe schon, dass ich dich nicht so einfach kriege. Aber lass dir eines sagen, ich bin womöglich deine einzige Chance das zu bekommen, was du am meisten begehrst. Und alles was du dafür tun musst, ist mir bei einer Sache zu helfen."

Sie hatte die Stimme etwas gesenkt. Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu. Law blieb stehen. Diese Gestalt war ihm suspekt. Er wusste nicht, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war, oder ob es sich überhaupt um einen Menschen handelte.  
Sie war einfach in ihrem Lager auf Zou aufgetaucht. Kein Mink war in der Nähe, auch nicht Bepo. Es war fast so, als würden die Minks im Moment nicht existieren.  
"Töte diesen Körper für mich und ich werde dir eine Frucht überreichen. Die Möglichkeit das zu erlangen, was du am meisten begehrst, ist das nicht etwas Besonderes?"  
"Und das alles nur, wenn ich deinen Körper töte?"  
Die Gestalt nickte. Langsam breitete sie ihre Arme aus. Der lange, rote Mantel rutschte von ihren Schultern.

Law stockte der Atem. Was er da vor sich sah, war kein Mensch, zumindest nicht mehr. Es waren noch Arme sowie Beine vorhanden, aber anstelle des Kopfes und des Oberkörpers prangte ein schwarzer Strudel.  
Seine Crew wich einige Schritte zurück. Auch sie hatte der Anblick erschreckt.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Laws Gesicht. "Nun gut. Wenn es weiter nichts ist."  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh. Lass mich dir zuerst etwas sagen. Ich bin so alt wie Zunisha. Nichts konnte mich bis jetzt umbringen. Schon viel zu lange suche ich jemanden, der mich töten kann."  
Law nickte kurz. Sein Schwert hatte er bereits gezogen und hielt es in der Hand.

"Dann wollen wir mal. Room."  
Die blaue Kuppel breitete sich rasend schnell aus. Er trat ein paar Schritte vor. Wie schwer würde es schon werden, eine solche Gestalt zu töten?  
Er schlug nicht direkt zu, sondern wollte erst einmal sehen, was er in Erfahrung bringen konnte.  
"Scan."  
Das Schwert hielt er vor sein Auge. Die Ergebnisse trudelten ein.  
Da war nichts, was ihm helfen würde. Die schwarzen Strudel konnte er kein bisschen einordnen.  
Er schlug zu. Arme und Beine des Wesens trennten sich vom restlichen Körper, aber die schwarzen Strudel blieben unangetastet. Wie düstere Omen schwebten sie über dem Boden.

"Ich sagte doch, dass es nicht leicht sein würde. Zeig, woraus du geschnitten bist, Trafalgar D. Water Law!"  
Sie kannte seinen ganzen Namen, aber woher ...  
Seine Crew würde jetzt in diesem Moment vermutlich auch geschockt dreinblicken, hatte er es ihnen doch nie gesagt.  
Law schloss einmal kurz die Augen. Es war jetzt unwichtig, woher es seinen Namen kannte. Die Aussicht auf das, was er am meisten begehrte, überwog.

"Radio Knife."  
Das violette Messer erschien in seiner Hand, dann jagte der violette Strahl das auf das Wesen zu.  
Fast war es so, als wären die schwarzen Strudel ein wenig größer geworden. Auf jeden Fall, war seine Attacke wirkungslos geblieben.  
Law biss die Zähne aufeinander. Das war noch nie vorgekommen, dass seine Attacken wirklich absolut gar keine Spuren hinterließen. Selbst Haki Nutzer bekamen zumindest immer die Kraft der Attacke zu spüren.  
"Streng dich mehr an."

Kurz legte Law den Kopf schief. Die Stimme war ihm gerade bekannt vorgekommen. Aber das war unmöglich. Corazon war vor 16 Jahren von seinem Bruder erschossen worden. Und außerdem hatte das Wesen gemeint, es sei so alt wie Zunisha, der Elefant, der diese Insel auf dem Rücken trug. Das passte alles nicht zusammen. Er befand sich hier in der Neuen Welt. Mit Sicherheit gab es Dinge, die man nicht für möglich hielt. Alles war hier möglich.  
"Wenn du meinst ..."  
Er überlegte nicht lange. Er schoss vor und streckte die Hand aus. Gleichzeitig aktivierte er sein Haki.  
"Mes."  
Er hielt das Herz in Händen. Tiefschwarz war es und von seltsamen Nebelschwaden umgeben. Das war definitiv kein gesundes Herz. Es hatte etwas Schreckliches miterlebt.  
Das Wesen stand noch immer auf derselben Stelle. Es rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Law wusste aber genau, dass es nicht tot sein konnte. Das Herz schlug noch in seiner Hand, kräftig und gleichmäßig. In jedem anderen Moment wäre das Musik in seinen Ohren gewesen, aber jetzt war es genau das Gegenteil.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?"  
"Selbst wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würde es deinen Verstand überschreiten. Es reicht, wenn du den jetzigen Benutzer dieser Frucht kennst. Blackbeard. Hüte dich vor dem Moment, wo er die wahre Macht seiner Frucht kennenlernt."  
Law nickte. Er hatte es mitbekommen, dass er die Dunkelheitsfrucht besaß – und seit der Schlacht um Marineford nun auch Whitebeards Kräfte. Beunruhigend war da schon fast nicht mehr das passende Wort.  
Wieder zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab. Dann drückte er zu.  
Das fragile Organ schien in seiner Hand zerspringen zu wollen und tatsächlich ließ das auch das Wesen nicht gänzlich unangetastet.  
Die schwarzen Strudel näherten sich dem Boden und wurden etwas kleiner.  
Law entspannte seine Hand wieder. "Gamma Knife."  
Das grüne Messer entstand in seiner Hand. Er senkte die Spitze soweit ab, dass es das Herz berührte.  
Ein Schrei gellte durch den Wald. Das Wesen hatte ihn ausgestoßen. Angespornt dadurch rammte Law das Messer nun ganz in das Herz. Augenblicklich zersprang es in tausende von Stücken.  
"Deine Belohnung."  
Die Frucht erschien vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
Langsam, fast bedächtig bückte er sich, um sie aufzuheben. Mal sehen, ob sie auch wirklich das konnte, was das Wesen gesagt hatte.

 

Unruhig schweifte sein Blick umher. Dass er diese Kulisse noch einmal in diesem Zustand sehen würde … Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nicht aber damit. Die Gestalt hatte ihm gesagt, er würde die Chance kriegen, das zu erlangen, was er am meisten begehrte. Zugegeben, er hatte sich mehr auf Raftel gesehen, das One Piece in den Händen haltend.  
Nichtsdestotrotz bekam er hier eine Chance, die er sich keineswegs entgehen lassen würde.  
Trafalgar Law zog sich die gepunktete Schirmmütze etwas weiter ins Gesicht. Es wäre nicht klug, wenn er erkannt würde, immerhin wurde ihm damals schon immer gesagt, wie ähnlich er doch seinem Vater sah.  
Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Beine in Richtung Krankenhaus. Als es dann in weißer Pracht vor ihm erschien, musste selbst der abgebrühte Pirat schlucken. Hier hatte alles angefangen. Wegen dieser einen Sache, war er Pirat geworden.

Er lehnte sich an eine der Außenmauern und beobachtete das Treiben. Das Festival war in vollem Gange und er wusste immer noch zu gut, was sich dort ereignet hatte. Fast zu spät hätte er sich weggedreht. Beinahe hätte er sich selbst gesehen. Nicht, dass er nicht genau wusste, wie er früher ausgesehen hatte, aber sein jüngeres Ich brauchte sein jetziges nicht unbedingt sehen. Wer weiß, was dann alles durcheinander geriet.  
Mehr oder minder fröhlich lief sein jüngeres Ich mit seiner Schwester an ihm vorbei. Ihre Mutter folgte ihnen.  
Wie zufrieden sie da noch war. Und in nicht einmal einer halben Stunde, würde sie unter Schmerzen zusammenbrechen. Er hätte vielen Leuten diesen Tod gewünscht, allen voran Doflamingo. Aber Lamy hatte ihn definitiv nicht verdient. Keines der Kinder hatte ihn verdient, auch die Nonne nicht. Niemand in diesem Land verdiente ihn. Und das alles nur, weil die dämliche Weltregierung dieses eine entscheidende Detail unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Vor seinen Augen lief alles noch einmal ab. Wie die anderen Länder ihre Grenzen schlossen, den Handel mit Frevance unterbrachen, die Bewohner mieden. Und all die Zeit über waren sie nicht einmal ansteckend.

Die Weltregierung hatte sie alle geopfert, wie die Tiere hingerichtet.  
Heißer Zorn brodelte in ihm auf. Irgendwann würde er der Weltregierung die Quittung für diesen Massenmord zukommen lassen. Ohara, die Insel der Archäologen, war auf ihren Befehl hin ausgelöscht worden, und auch Frevance ging auf ihr Konto. Wie viele Städte und Länder die Regierung wohl noch zu Verantworten hatte …  
Unwillkürlich hatte Law eine Hand zur Faust geballt. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand ansprechen würde, könnte er für nichts garantieren. Zu seinem Bedauern tat das niemand. Er hätte seinem Ärger gerne Luft gemacht. In ein paar Tagen jedoch würde er schon noch eine Gelegenheit erhalten – nicht nur, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen.

~Zwei Tage später~  
Sie hockte da, hatte die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. Silbern schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. Er konnte mehr als gut verstehen, dass sie Angst hatte, hatte er sie doch an diesem verheißungsvollen Tag auch gehabt.  
„Komm“, sprach er sie vorsichtig an. „Ich werde dir helfen.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war ein Stich in sein Herz. Wie sie bedingungslos auf ihren großen Bruder gehört hatte und es auch jetzt tun wollte, wo doch ihre Hilfe da war.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich möchte dir nur helfen. Ich kann deine Krankheit heilen.“ Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich sanft, auch in seinen Ohren. Das kleine Mädchen rührte sich nicht. Unter Zeitdruck fuhr sich Law über seine Mütze. Wenn sie nicht bald hier rauskamen, dann blieb von ihnen beiden nichts als Asche zurück.

Kurzerhand packte er das Mädchen am Arm und zog es aus dem Schrank. Sie versuchte sich noch gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, aber ohne eine Chance.  
„Room.“  
Die hellblaue Kuppel dehnte sich rasch aus. „Shambles.“  
Sie hatten das Haus verlassen und fanden sich nun in einem kleinen Hinterhof wieder. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Sehr gut. Jetzt würde es ein leichtes werden.  
Das Haus hinter ihnen ging in Flammen auf. Schützend bedeckte Law den Körper des kleinen Mädchens, das entsetzt an ihm vorbei blickte. Trümmer flogen um sie herum. Einige trafen Law am Rücken, doch es interessierte ihn wenig, wichtiger war, dass er das Mädchen schützte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lamy?“  
Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an. Er sah genau das Entsetzen über die vergangenen Minuten, aber auch die große Frage, woher er ihren Namen kannte.  
„Ich werde es dir erklären, wenn wir hier weg sind, ja?“  
Ganz langsam nickte sie, klammerte sich an sein Bein. Sachte löste er ihren Klammergriff und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Über die Schulter blickte er sie auffordernd an. Lamy schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, was er von ihr wollte, stand sie einfach nur da und blickte ihn an. „Komm auf meinen Rücken. Dann kommen wir schneller voran.“  
Verstehen blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Vorsichtig legte sie erst ihre Hände um seinen Hals und wollte etwas hochspringen, als Law sich auch schon erhob und ihre Beine fasste.

„Du siehst aus wie mein Papa.“  
Ruckartig blieb Law stehen. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, als wolle es jeden Moment hinausspringen. Ihre ersten Worten seit all den Jahren und dann ausgerechnet solche. Er wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Schon damals als kleiner Junge war ihm immer wieder gesagt worden, wie sehr er doch seinem Vater ähnelte.  
Er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, wusste aber nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er würde ihr noch alles erklären, aber nicht hier in den Trümmern der einst so schönen, weißen Stadt.  
Law lief weiter, die Augen stets offen, damit sie auch ja niemandem in die Arme rannten. In der Ferne hörte er das verzweifelte Schreien der Kinder und der Nonne. Selbst wenn er sie retten wollte, wusste er doch, dass jede Rettung zu spät kommen würde.

Erst als sie ein gutes Stück aus der Stadt rauswaren, verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Lamy hielt sich tapfer und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Er wusste, dass sie weinte, spürte er doch nur zu deutlich die kleinen Tropfen in seinem Nacken. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie, löste seinen Griff um ihre kleinen, zerbrechlichen Beine. Er hatte die weißen Flecken nur zu deutlich gesehen. Der Frevance Bernstein sah einer Varietät des Succinit zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die Knochenvarietät war undurchsichtig und weiß bis elfenbeinfarben. Ein eigentlich sehr schöner Stein …  
Als Lamy stand, drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie stand unsicher da, wusste nicht, wer er war oder was passieren würde. In ihren blaugrauen Augen sah er die Angst, den Schmerz und auch die Hoffnung. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie heilen würde und genau das würde er auch tun. Er wusste wie es funktionierte, hatte er es doch Jahren an sich selbst durchgeführt. Es war kein sonderlich angenehmes Erlebnis gewesen, aber es hatte ihn gerettet – Corazons Einsatz hatte ihn gerettet.  
Langsam streckte er seine Arme vor, legte seine tätowierten Hände auf ihre schmalen Schultern. „Ich werde dich gleich von deiner Krankheit befreien. Es kön… es wird schmerzen, aber da musst du durch. Anders geht es nicht.“  
Law beobachtete ganz genau, wie sich ihre Augen etwas weiteten, dann nickte sie vorsichtig. „Wie kommt es, dass du eine Heilung hast? Es wurde immer gesagt, es gäbe keine.“

Er kannte das nur zu gut, war es ihm selbst jahrelang gesagt worden. Und im Endeffekt gab es ja auch keine Heilung. Es gab nur ihn und seine Teufelsfrucht. „Hast du schon einmal etwas von Teufelsfrüchten gehört?“  
Lamy nickte. „Ich habe von einer gegessen und nur dank ihr, kann ich die Krankheit heilen.“  
„Du scheinst recht viel darüber zu wissen.“ Unwillkürlich musste Law Grinsen. Lamy war schon immer sehr scharfsinnig gewesen. Kurz überlegte er. Einen Teil seiner Geschichte konnte er ihr schon jetzt anvertrauen. „Ich bin Arzt und war selbst von der Krankheit befallen.“  
„Dann kommst du auch aus Frevance?“ Ihre Augen wurden größer. Damit hatte sie anscheinend gar nicht gerechnet. Law nickte nur, dann wurde er ernst. „Du wirst dich jetzt gleich hinlegen und versuch dich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.“ Er zog seinen schwarzen Mantel aus und breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus. Lamy sollte nicht auf einem kalten Boden liegen.

Der Wind blies gegen seinen freien Oberkörper. Langsam folgte Lamy seiner Aufforderung und ließ sich auf dem Mantel nieder, behielt dabei aber immer ihn im Auge. Die Pupillen scannten seine Brust, auf der ein großes, abstraktes Herz mit Smiley in der Mitte prangte.  
„Room.“  
Augenblicklich bildete sich die blaue Kuppel, schloss Lamy und ihn ein. Tief holte er Luft. Dann fing er an. Seine Finger schienen sich wie an Fäden zu bewegen, glitten über den kleinen Körper, zogen und drückten. Hier war er in seinem Element, in seinem Operationsraum. Er war der Herr über Leben und Tod, kurierte unheilbare Krankheiten oder fügte Personen unsägliche Schmerzen zu, nahm sie auseinander und setzte sie neu zusammen. Er konnte nicht umhin, dass sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl.  
Aber ihr würde er keine Schmerzen zufügen, ihr würde er sie nehmen. Sie hatte es verdient zu leben. Seine kleine Schwester.

Die ganze Prozedur dauerte eine gute Stunde. Jeder noch so kleine Hinweis auf die Krankheit wurde von Law entfernt. Jetzt wo er sich ganz auf seine Patientin konzentrierte, wäre er ein leichtes Ziel für jeden Angreifer. Aber wer kam schon auf die Idee, dass noch jemand lebte, wenn doch die ganze Stadt niedergebrannt war – und wer ging schon freiwillig zu den Minen, wo früher Tonnen des Bernsteins abgebaut wurden, jenem Bernstein, der ihnen Ansehen und Vermögen geschenkt und sie gleichzeitig alle zu Tode verurteilt hatte.  
Als er geendet hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Es kostete ihn doch große Anstrengungen einen Room so lange aufrecht zu erhalten und gleichzeitig die komplizierten Vorgänge auszuführen. Außerdem war er noch nicht wieder gänzlich genesen nach dem Vorfall auf Dressrosa. Er musste grinsen, als er daran dachte. Ohne den Strohhut wäre er nicht mehr lebend von der Insel runtergekommen.  
Law warf einen Blick auf Lamy. Sie hatte sich etwas eingerollt und schlief. Die weißen Flecken auf ihrer Haut waren verschwunden. Er fasste ein Ende seines Mantels und legte es über ihren kleinen Körper. Lamy lebte und solange er hier war würde ihr auch nichts passieren, das schwor er sich. Nicht einen Kratzer auf ihrer Haut würde er sich verzeihen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur neben ihr gesessen hatte und sie beobachtete, die kleine Brust, die sich sanft hob und senkte. Sie sah so friedlich aus, nichts würde jemand darauf schließen lassen, was ihr vor wenigen Stunden noch widerfahren war.  
Law seufzte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch in dieser Zeit bleiben würde. Er hatte seine Aufgabe doch erfüllt. Er hatte das gerettet, was er am meisten begehrte.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“ Die leise Stimme erklang wie aus dem Nichts und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er blickte vor sich. Lamy hatte die Augen geöffnet.  
„Das ist nicht wichtig.“  
„Dann ist dir also kalt.“ Wackelig stand sie auf und hob Laws Mantel vom Boden auf und hielt ihm ihn hin. „Das ist deiner.“  
Er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen. Überrumpelt nahm er den Mantel entgegen. Er war noch warm von ihrem Körper. Erst jetzt fiel Law auf, wie frisch es mittlerweile geworden war. Die Sonne schickte sich auch schon an unterzugehen.

Dann tat Lamy etwas, mit dem er noch weniger gerechnet hatte. Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Völlig bewegungslos kniete Law da. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
„Danke.“ Ein einziges Wort und doch bedeutete es für ihn die Welt. Lamy, seine kleine Schwester, lebte, war genesen. Er spürte den Kloß in seiner Kehle, den aufkeimenden Drang ihr alles zu erzählen, aber er blieb stumm.  
Sie strich ihm über den Rücken, wie es auch seine Mutter immer getan hatte. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich. Die blaugrauen Augen und das braune Haar, welches im Sonnenlicht wie Bernstein schimmerte.  
Er konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten. Er ließ sich etwas nach vorne fallen, wie von selbst schloss er seine Arme um Lamy. Erste Tränen fanden den Weg aus seinen Augen, liefen über seine Wangen. Noch immer konnte er nichts sagen, der Tränenfluss erstickte alle seine Bemühungen im Keim. Nie hätte er diese Szene für möglich gehalten. Er hatte gemordet, weil er damals so unsagbar wütend gewesen war, hatte sich Piraten angeschlossen, um sich an jenen zu rächen, die es zu verantworten hatten, dass es überhaupt zu diesem Massaker gekommen war.

Er würde sie nicht mehr loslassen, sie war fortan ein Teil seines Lebens und Gnade dem, der versuchte sich an ihr zu vergreifen. Er würde ihn jagen und langsam dem Tode überführen.  
„Ganz ruhig. Lass es ruhig raus.“ Ihre Stimme war so sanft. Noch immer strichen ihre kleinen Hände über seinen Rücken. „Du hast mich gerettet, Oni-san.“  
Jetzt war es endgültig um ihn geschehen, keine einzige Träne hielt er mehr zurück. Er ließ all den Schmerz, den er erfahren hatte einfach los, ließ seine Tränen ihn fortspülen.  
„Lamy, ich …“  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie lachte kurz auf. „Wie das möglich ist, weiß ich nicht, aber du bist mein großer Bruder Law.“  
Er spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in der Brust, es war als würde ihn jemand von hier fort ziehen. „Hör mir zu“, begann er dann ernst, „Reise nach Zou. Dort wirst du mich treffen. In 16 Jahren.“  
Sie hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte.  
„Dann sehen wir uns in der Neuen Welt, Lamy.“  
Er lächelte, als die Kraft stärker an ihm zu ziehen begann. Solange wie möglich hielt er Lamy in seinen Armen. Dann wurde die Kraft zu stark und riss ihn aus der Vergangenheit.

 

Sein Kopf dröhnte gewaltig, so als hätte ihm jemand einen Hammer auf eben jenen geschlagen. Er lag in einem Bett, das spürte er. Auch roch er das Desinfektionsmittel. Law schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich im gleichen Zuge auf. Eine seiner schlechteren Ideen. Augenblicklich begann sich alles zu drehen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Von so einem kleinen Schwindel ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Sachte stand er auf. Seine Beine trugen ihn, auch wenn er selbst das Gefühl hatte, sie wären aus Pudding. So schnell sein Körper es erlaubte ging er durch den Flur der Behausung. Vor der Tür nach draußen stoppte er kurz. Der Schwindel war noch nicht ganz verflogen, aber damit kam er zurecht. Er legte eine Hand auf das Holz und drückte.

Frische Luft strömte ihm entgegen. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Noch hatte ihn keines seiner Crewmitglieder entdeckt – und so wie sie dasaßen, waren sie mit den Gedanken auch bei etwas anderem. Auf leisen Sohlen ging Law auf die Gruppe zu. Zwischen ihnen knisterte ein Lagerfeuer und ab und zu vernahm Law seinen Namen. Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, ließ er sich neben Bepo nieder und lehnte sich an den flauschigen Eisbären.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprangen sie alle auf – sehr zu Laws Bedauern auch Bepo. Ein Lächeln konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen.  
„Kapitän! Wie lange sitzt du da denn schon?“  
„Seit kurzem.“ Er bedachte Bepo mit einem Grinsen. „Geht es dir denn wieder gut?“, hakte sogleich auch Shachi nach.  
Law nickte. Er wusste nicht, was hier vorgefallen war, während er in der Vergangenheit gesteckt hatte. Aber abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen und dem leichten Schwindel ging es ihm wirklich gut. Gerade als er zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, durchschnitt Penguins Stimme den Wald. „Da kommt jemand!“

Law schnellte auf die Beine und strauchelte. Bepo stütze ihn und blickte ihn besorgt an. Law winkte ab. Er schritt in Richtung Penguin, grinste dann, als er den Besucher erblickte. Es war eine junge Frau. Das pfirsichfarbene Kleid schmeichelte ihrer Figur und die Haare schimmerten wie Bernstein. Über der Schulter trug sie eine Tasche.  
Ohne seine Crew zu beachten, ging er auf die Frau zu. Vor ihr fiel er auf ein Knie, senkte den Kopf zu einer leichten Verbeugung. „Darf ich?“, fragte er dann, als er der Frau einen Kuss auf die Hand gehaucht hatte. Peinlich berührt hob die Frau ihre andere Hand vor den Mund und kicherte. „Natürlich, werter Herr Doktor.“  
Law spürte die Blicke seiner Crew im Rücken. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging. Wie konnte er es ihnen auch verübeln, war es doch noch nicht lange her, dass sie in sein Leben zurückgekehrt war.

Er erhob sich wieder und nahm die große Tasche an sich. Dann bot er seinen freien Arm der Frau an. Leicht zögerlich hakte sie sich bei ihm unter. Die Blicke der Männer schienen sie zu beunruhigen. Schließlich standen sie am Lagefeuer. Law drückte Bepo die Tasche in die Pfoten, ehe er sich der Crew zuwandte: „Darf ich vorstellen: Meine Crew. Männer, das ist Lamy.“  
Nach und nach fanden seine Crewmitglieder ihre Stimmen wieder und begrüßten den Neuankömmling. Noch immer wussten sie nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollten. „Lamy ist ab sofort ein Teil unserer Crew. Behandelt sie gut, oder ihr bekommt es mit mir zu tun.“ Die scherzhafte Warnung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Eifrig nickten alle Männer.

Lamy kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Es tat so unfassbar gut ihr Lachen zu hören, sie so ausgelassen zu sehen. „Law, wissen deine Leute überhaupt, wer ich bin?“  
Schuldbewusst blickte er sie an. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es ihnen zu sagen. Bin noch gar nicht solange wach.“  
„Deinen Augenringen nach hast du aber nicht lange geschlafen, Brüderchen.“  
Ehe Law zum Antworten kam, schallten ihm die Stimmen seiner Crewmitglieder entgegen: „Brüderchen?“  
„Heißt das etwa, dass …“ Shachi war auf sie zugetreten.  
„Ja, das heißt es. Law ist mein Bruder.“

Vor ihnen entbrannte wildes Gemurmel. „Wusstest du, dass der Kapitän eine Schwester hat?“ – „Die soll mit dem Kapitän verwandt sein?“ – „Eine Frau in unserer Mannschaft? Ob das gut geht?“  
Law ließ sie reden. Ihn interessierte das nicht. Ohnehin würden sie alle auf ihn hören. Und er hatte jetzt eh keine Lust sich in ihre Gespräche einzumischen. Er legte einen Arm um Lamy und zog sie mit sich auf den Boden.  
Er würde sie nie wieder loslassen.


End file.
